JAG: The Ship's POV
by queenpearl
Summary: Anything JAG related goes here. From Watertown to Seahawk, all the ships have their own story to tell.
1. Chapter 1: Need to Know

An angry CIA agent. Facing down the CIA in court. And a group of witnesses who refuse to provide answers because of some papers they signed, courtesy of the CIA. It was Lt. Rabb's worst nightmare.

"There has to be someone who can at least give me something. Someone who isn't savvy to Catherine's "nice" reminders of what they signed." He said one day to Mac.

"There is one option sir." She said, handing him a file. "A one Admiral Angel Fish. Commander of Submarine Forces, Atlantic Fleet. Retired into Reserve in '98. She lives at the docks in Groton, just off the submarine base."

"Clearance level?" He asked.

"Top Classified Level 3." She replied. "When the CIA approached her to sign the Confidentiality agreements she refused. She'll tell you anything that's Level 1 or below."

Rabb smiled as he fought back a full fledged grin. It was like all his Christmases were finally here. "Mac, you are a genius." He said, standing up.

She too was fighting back a grin. "Oh, and one more thing sir." She said as he headed for the door. "You're on your own on this one. I've been ordered not to accompany you. I'm not sure why but the Admiral said something about a foreign language that only you could interpret." She pursed her lips, confused about it.

Rabb nodded. He too was confused. Both were fluent in several foreign languages. Which he knew and she didn't would take some consideration. "Thank you Lt." He said and left.

...

He arrived at the address Mac had given him. It was just outside the submarine base alright, but only just. These series of dock homes were smashed between the base and the General Dynamics Shipyard. According to the directions, the house he was looking for was the last on the right.

Exciting the car, he met Caroline at the top of the ramp.

"The place wasn't easy to find." She told him.

"Well I'm sorry, the directions were what were given." He shrugged as the pair made their way down the ramp, greeting the dock manager at the gate. Rabb showed him the file.

"I'm here to see a Miss Fish? I was told I could find her here."

The man's eyes twinkled in a way that made Rabb's skin crawl. He must know something the navy man didn't and was enjoying the fact.

"You've come to the right place, this way." He led the way in. "She's been expecting you." He said as they walked along. "Remember to speak up though, her hearing isn't all that it used to be."

"Great, a 90 year old lady who's probably half senile." Catherine snorted.

The manager shot her a look. "Not quite that age ma'am." He said. He knocked on the door, rapping it with his fingers three times.

 _"Angel, are you still alive in there or will I have to call in the funeral service?"_ He asked in a foreign language. Rabb straightened as he recognized it. A mix of Latin and some Middle East but with a deeper tone to it. Designed to be heard over long distances. He understood now why he'd been chosen for this task. While Mac knew many foreign languages, the tongue of the submarines was something that would always elude her.

"What? What's he saying?" Catherine asked.

"Shh." Rabb hissed.

A female voice answered him. _"You ask that question every time you come to my door Mr. Harmson and each time my answer is the same. I am well. Now what have I told you about knocking on the door like that. Keep that up and you will have to call in the funeral service. Furthermore, I specifically asked not to be bothered!"_

 _"I am sorry ma'am but there are some people here to see you. A Lt. Rabb from JAG and Catherine, a CIA agent. They're heading a board of inquiry into Shark's loss."_

There was silence for a few seconds before Angel Fish replied _"Very well, send them in. And see to it that we're not to be bothered."_

 _"Yes ma'am."_ Mr. Harmson opened the door. "She'll see you now."

"I understood her, Mr. Harmson. Thank you." Rabb replied.

Mr. Harmson looked surprised but let the pair enter. Rabb gestured for Catherine to go first and the CIA agent did. He stifled a chuckle as after a few strides she stopped in shock.

"You weren't kidding when you said she's a big customer." She whispered to him. In the center of hanger was a large open pool, leading to the harbor outside. In the pool was a large Angel Fish-class submarine.

Rabb hid his smile well and turned to address his witness. _"Talo, Angel Fish."_ He greeted.

 _"Talo, Mr. Harmson."_ The submarine replied, bobbing her head in welcome. A black fin shoved the smoking end of the cigar she was smoking into the discard dish. "I do speak English. My tongue is not necessary today. Please, take a seat." Her port plane gestured to the chairs set up in the corner, directly within her line of sight.

Rabb nodded. "Thank you ma'am." He said. Catherine kept very close to him as they crossed the sub's bow.

Once settled, Angel Fish closed the binder she'd been reading and reached down. She emerged holding a clear tube gently between her teeth. It was attached to an Oxygen tank. Both her planes worked to gently place the small grips on the tube into her nostrils. Then she flicked the on switch. She quivered a bit, then looked at Rabb. "Alright, what do you need? I'm all ears."

Remembering Mr. Harmson's advice Rabb addressed the submarine in a slightly louder tone than normal. "Admiral, what was your relation to Angel Shark?" He asked.

Angel Fish grimaced. "Despite what Mr. Harmson says my hearing is still highly superior to yours. It would be much appreciated if any unwanted comments were let unsaid, _Miss. Catherine._ " She looked at the CIA agent.

Catherine stiffened and nodded, not saying a word for once.

"As for your question, Lt. Angel Shark was my sister."

"Younger or older?"

"Younger. I was the pathfinder for the class. Angel Shark was only 3 when she died. The rest of the class was cancelled after that. I'm the only one left." Angel Fish's green eyes darkened considerably.

"My condolences." He said and she nodded.

"Where were you at the time of Shark's sinking?" He asked.

"Official reports stated I was patrolling off the Alaskan coast. In reality I was patrolling off the Russian coast, 50 miles from my sister." She replied.

"Any particular reason why this has been kept secret?"

Catherine spoke up then. "You are under no obligation to answer that, Admiral." She said.

 _"Miss Catherine._ If I wanted to hear your opinion, I would've asked for it." Angel Fish said, her voice hardening.

Catherine, looking miffed, said nothing in reply.

"As for your question, Lt. I was disobeying orders. I'd left my crew behind on the dock in Anchorage." She replied. "I would've been court marshaled for sure but the aftermath of Shark's loss made most everyone forget my incident." She handed him a file. "This was my case. You'll find that it is open and a hearing has been suspended. No verdict has yet been reached on the matter."

Rabb nodded, murmuring a thanks. "What was Angel Shark's mission at the time?" He asked.

"She was monitoring Soviet telephone communications. It was commonplace in the Cold War." She replied.

Rabb nodded. "Any particular reason why the CIA would wish to keep this silent after _34 years?"_ He asked.

"Stop right there Lt. Rabb. Admiral," Catherine addressed the submarine. "May I remind you of the Confidentiality agreements..."

Angel Fish cut her off. With gritted teeth and flared nostrils, the submarine growled " _Miss Catherine._ You've been shoving those documents down my throat for the past 25 years. I never once signed them therefore I am under no obligation to either disclose or withhold information. My actions are my own and on my own terms. I take them at my own risk."

"In the interests of National Security..." Catherine tried again only to be cut off once more.

This time, Angel Fish rose out of the water, fins gripping the edge of the dock. "I am well aware of the interests _Miss Catherine._ But I have been involved in things that I will likely take to my grave. I know what to disclose, and what not to disclose. I am a United States Guided Missile Submarine. I fall under the Navy's Directive only. I have no ties to the CIA. The only reason you are here is because of the extended generosity of Lt. Rabb and myself." The green eyes narrowed slightly. "Do not abuse it."

She turned back to Rabb. "When this matter was first classified I was in complete agreement with both the Navy and the CIA on the matter. It was in the best interests of National Security. But it's been 34 years. A lifetime for me. There were 129 good men aboard my sister that day, half of them had wives waiting for them back home. I wonder about what happened to my sister every day. For my sake, and those of the families, this secrecy must end."

There was a tone of finality in her voice, indicating that Rabb's visit was at its end. The Lt. Knew this. "Thank you for your time." He said, standing.

Angel Fish nodded. "You didn't ask me if I'd be willing to testify." She said.

"I would've but..."

"But you don't think a submarine who relies on an Oxygen tank due to the shit she smoked when she was younger could go 7 miles inland to a courthouse? Am I right?" She asked.

"I didn't say that." He said.

"No but you thought it." She rubbed her eyes. "Lt. Rabb. I will be there in court. Find a room that has at least 60 foot high doors that are 40 feet wide."

"That can be arranged." He said.

"And one more thing." Her eyes flickered to Catherine who took her cue and left. Leaning forward, Angel Fish whispered "A few hours after my sisters sinking I saw a Soviet Victor-class submarine returning to base with a bite mark on his propeller. It's common for submarines to fight amongst themselves within a fleet for dominance but I knew my sister, Lt. I'd recognize her bite anywhere."

"You're suggesting she was sunk by a Soviet?" Rabb whispered.

"I'm suggesting, Lt. That there was a fight of some kind, and she lost." Angel Fish sighed. She flicked the Oxygen switch off and removed the tubes before going for the still smoking cigarette in the dish. "Off with you now." She growled.

He saluted. "Ma'am."

...

"Angel Fish are you insane?!"

The submarine groaned as she listened to Mr. Harmson's lecturing. She'd asked for it though. She'd have to endure it.

"Going to a courtroom 7 miles inland in your condition is foolhardy. You may as well just commit suicide."

"I'm going to testify, Mr. Harmson. Do not speak to me of my condition I've already weighed the risks. If I die trying to get the CIA to release the truth after all these years then so be it! At least I tried!" She growled.

He sighed. "There's no talking you out of it now is there?" He asked.

"You should know me well enough to answer that yourself by now." She chuckled.

He stroked her nose, feeling her hot breath tickle his hand. "Be careful." He begged.

"I always am."

...

It was a few hours later that Angel Fish sat under the windows in the courtroom, listening to the testimony of the witnesses.

"With your permission, judge, I'd like to call the last witness to the stand." Rabb said.

"Proceed." said the judge.

"Admiral USS Angel Fish (SSGN-558). Commander of Submarine Forces, Pacific Fleet. Ret. 1998. Sister to the late Angel Shark."

Angel Fish used her planes to haul herself into somewhat of a sitting position.

"Does the witness speak English?" the judge asked somewhat quietly.

Angel Fish resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she replied "The witness has a name, a rank and brain 10 times as smart as yours, sir." Angel Fish growled. "And yes, obviously I do speak English."

"Very well, you may proceed Lt. Rabb." The judge said.

"Admiral, you say you were patrolling off a submarine base in Russia when you should've been in Alaska." Rabb said.

"That is correct yes." She replied. "I am fully aware I disobeyed direct orders in doing so sir."

"As Shark's elder sister, you were more or less responsible for her safety is that correct?"

"Objection, irrelevant." shouted Catherine.

"Overruled, proceed." The judge replied.

"Submarine families are very close knit is that right?" Rabb asked.

"We are more than close knit." Angel Fish replied. "When one of us dies, it leaves behind a scar much worse than any physical wound."

"Do you believe the CIA was correct in classifying these documents?" Rabb asked.

"At the time, certainly. It was in the best interests of National Security and was also as such to keep the information from me as well."

"Even though your clearance level was higher than the documents themselves?" Rabb asked.

She nodded. "Now however, I believe it's been long enough. I believe I speak for myself as much as the families of those lost that day when I say releasing the documents isn't prudent, it's necessary."

"Thank you. That is all your honor." Rabb said.

"You may cross examine." the judge said.

"Thank you your honor." Catherine said.

"Admiral," she addressed Angel Fish. "What was your clearance level at the time of the incident?"

"I had clearance level 2." Angel Fish replied.

"You first came to us in 1970 asking for the release of the documents regarding your sisters demise."

"That is correct."

"But we refused on the account of your refusal to sign to Confidentiality Agreements."

Again, Angel Fish answered the affirmative.

"Then how, may I ask, can you know anything regarding her demise if you never saw the documents yourself."

This seemed to visibly wound Angel Fish for the submarine flinched back, hiding her tears. "I didn't sign those documents, _Catherine_ because they were altered." She pulled out a file, handing it to the judge. "The last clause had been added without proper authorization. I did the investigating myself. They wished to keep me from sharing the information with my numerous cousin who also had questions of their own within the fleet. To me this was a deep personal blow."

"How so?" The judge asked.

"Your honor with all due respect. I am a United States Submarine. There are missions I've participated in that are so classified I will likely take them to my grave. The fact that the CIA refused to grant me access despite my clearance level suggests they don't trust me to keep my mouth shut even though I'm at least 10 times better at that than their own agents." She growled, shooting a glare at Catherine who stiffened as she realized just what Angel Fish meant.

"Your written testimony says that you believe a Soviet Victor Class submarine sunk your sister. How did you come to that conclusion?" The judge asked.

"I saw a Victor Class cross my bow a few hours after Shark's sinking. He had her bite mark on his propeller. My theory suggests there had been a fight and my sister lost." Angel Fish replied.

"That is all, your honor. Thank you." Catherine said and returned to her seat, ignoring Angel Fish's glare and bared teeth behind her.

...

After several days of intense debate the verdict was nearly in. Rabb and Catherine had one last meeting together. The CIA agent had just been shown an incriminating tape. "If word of this gets out.." She whispered.

"Perhaps we can reach a compromise." Rabb suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Partial declassification of the documents to the families. Just enough for them to know what happened with one exception. USS Angel Fish gets to see all of them."

As Catherine opened her mouth to argue, Rabb said "She should've seen these documents 34 years ago. If you can't trust her to keep quiet then you can't trust any one of her agents."

She thought for a minute. "You drive a hard bargain Lt. I'll talk to the DSO."

...

The courtroom held their breath as the verdict was read a day later.

"It is agreed that a partial declassification of the documents is necessary. Also, in the matter of USS Angel Fish's insubordination on 8 June 1968, this court finds her, not guilty."

Angel Fish breathed a sigh of relief. "Furthermore. Full declassification of the documents will go to USS Angel Fish only." The submarine grinned, green eyes brightening. To her it felt as though a huge weight had been lifted off her chest.

"They know now sister, they know." She whispered. She didn't bother to stop the tears as they flowed down the sides of her bow.

...

As Angel Fish left the courtroom she was met by her physician. Rabb watched the exchange from a distance and could tell it wasn't good.

The physician murmured something to her that caused Angel Fish's bow to drop. The subs body language just screamed defeat. She didn't look like someone who'd won a case. She look old and tired but also relieved in a way. She murmured something to her physician and flopped over to Rabb.

"Do you have the documents?" She asked him.

"Here ma'am." He replied, handing the binder to her. She looked through it and Rabb gave her a few minutes. When she finished, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

He nodded. "I saw you and that doctor." He noticed. "Allowing you to come here was a bad idea."

"So you know then?" She sighed.

He nodded. "I went through your medical file. By allowing you to come here, I've just killed you."

She shook her head. "I made my own choice. I knew coming here would be my last act. But it was worth it."

"We couldn't have won without you." He said. "Thank you."

She he shook her head. "No, thank you!" She replied.

...

Later that afternoon, Angel Fish returned to the water at the shipyards instead of her berth. The trip was solemn as she and her companion knew what was to come but left it unsaid. Rabb accompanied her as she slipped nicely into her dock, ducking under a tarp and moving forward so her bow stuck out.

"I cannot thank you enough." She said.

"I was merely..."

She held up a plane to stop him. "No. You understand the concept of submarine families. Only you know how much this means to me."

He nodded and Angel Fish rested against the dock. He stood to leave. "I'd like you to stay Lt. Rabb. Being alone doesn't suit me." She murmured.

He knelt down. "Of course." He replied. Reaching out a hand, he felt the smoothness of her black hull. The submarine gave a contented him as he scratched behind her ears.

"You're like a cat." He chuckled.

"Hmm. I've often been compared with one." She murmured.

"Rest Angel Fish. You've earned it." He whispered.

The submarine pressed her nose to his hand in reply. She understood.

Rabb stayed until the submarine's hot breath on his finger tips ceased. Then, he gently pulled the tarp up and over her bow so it covered her completely. Though he knew she couldn't feel it, he ran his fingers gently across her forehead and closed her half open eyes.

 _"Fair winds and following seas, Admiral."_ He whispered. He kissed her nose before rising. Taking a few steps back he saluted, then turned on heel and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Mac and the Watertown

For days, Watertown had been feeling tired, ill even. A few of her crew were exhibiting similar symptoms so she assumed it was some kind of stomach bug, likely started by her. But if it was, then why hadn't spread to the rest of the crew. She ignored the lingering questions for the time being and continued on her duties, despite the fact that her stomach problems continued and she began to run a fever, feeling lightheaded.

She was feeling rather dizzy when she hit those sailboats. She barely registered the pain, even though her bloody nose from the event left a blood trail in the water behind her. She was vaguely aware of a helicopter inbound carrying two JAG lawyers. Holding as still as she could as they were lowered down, she relied on her crew to keep her straight. Her vision was swimming, her head pounding worse than ever. Once they were aboard and with the arctic ice fast approaching, Watertown dove to 400 feet. She always found the ice a beautiful sight from underneath it but as it was she could barely see it's beauty.

Turning her attention inward, Watertown hoped a nice prank would get her mind off her issues. She focused on the major. The marine was sleeping in the second rack, just beneath her partner Lt Commander Rabb. Smirking, she activated the compactor. The crash sent the major leaping out of bed, afraid something had happened to the submarine. Watertown was secretly touched by her concern but the submarine merely stifled a snicker.

"Just the compactor major." She said. "Nothing to worry about."

Mac faked a chuckle before growling "Snap to!"

Her authoritative tone made Watertown do so at once, fins slapped firmly against her sides. Briefly her depth increased as she began to sink until she quickly corrected it.

"Let's get something straight. While I'm aboard this boat, you will treat me with the respect due an officer. If I find this lacking in any way, I will drive you to an undersea mount and feed your ass to the crabs!" Mac growled.

Watertown swallowed. "Understood ma'am." She replied, noticing Lt Commander Rabb was laughing silently as he peeked his head out. Mac saw him and eyes widening slightly, he disappeared again. Watertown learned not to mess with her again after that. The submarine sighed. "So much for fun." She grumbled.

The next day, Watertown felt something was wrong with one of her main ballast tank valves. One was weaker than the rest and it felt as though it might blow. Her sick feeling had returned with a vengeance and she was puking her guts out every few minutes, chunks of whatever she'd managed to eat floating past her. Pain clawed at her insides as cramps plagued her. Fins twitching as she puked bile she squealed suddenly as the valve broke. The compressed air hit an unlucky petty officer, bursting his heart and killing him instantly. He didn't stand a chance. This was the first time she'd lost a crewman and she whimpered, fighting back tears. A fin snapped up to salute her fallen comrade before the submarine turned back to her duties at hand.

Later reports came that one of the three men who'd taken ill on the XO's watch earlier in the week was not recovering. In fact he was getting worse. The doctor reported it as Hepatitis A. Watertown had already done her research on the disease and she knew how he'd come to that diagnosis. He'd mixed the petty officer's blood sample with her own. The submarine had recognized the signs at once. At first she'd thought it was influenza but as the days dragged by she realized it was something else. Still though, she said nothing and none of her crew were any the wiser of her condition.

Watertown learned that her CMO was the man responsible for the death aboard her and when the helicopter came to pick him and the JAG lawyers up she threw him into the water and attempted to snatch him up. He got lucky as the helo got the harness on him and pulled him to safety but not before he noticed his submarine's pale complexion, and the yellowing around her eyes. A clear indication of jaundices.

"Let me go!" He cried. "She needs me!"

The helicopter crew, if they heard, didn't care. He was a criminal after all, facing a charge of manslaughter, negligence, dereliction of duty etc. Frustrated by their inaction, Watertown's CMO pulled a string and detached from the helo, splashing down in the water beside her. Watertown was on him in an instant.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" She snarled.

"Because you can't even focus enough to do the deed, you'd just as soon puke me up as soon as you swallowed me, and I can tell the whole crew right now that you're hiding the fact that you have Hepatitis A!" He replied.

"They won't believe you." She hissed.

"Oh yeah? One look at you rings all the green lights for it. Textbook case of symptoms." He answered.

"Damn you." She growled and let him go. She settled back on the water, eyes flickering up to Mac. She was pleading for help but she didn't look to her captain, nor her CMO. She looked to the only other female around, Mac.

The Marine major was surprised but she steeled herself as any good officer would. "Tell me what to do." She growled to the CMO.

Within minutes a bigger harness was lowered and Watertown was carried by three helicopters to the nearest submarine hospital. She'd remain there for the next 6 weeks. An IV gave her fluids and nutrients since she couldn't seem to keep anything down. Watertown soon found herself fighting for her life. Her CMO was incarcerated upon her return and discharged from the navy. Although her captain came to visit her as often as he could in between the court proceedings, it was Mac whom, upon Watertown's request, remained at her side the whole time. The marine was as tough as nails and despite her dislike of submarines, found that she was starting to care for the Los Angeles-class.

Watertown slept for the most part with Mac rubbing soothing circles on her hull. She admired Watertown's clean lines and lean muscles. Despite her illness, the submarine had a very strong frame. Stronger than most other ships in the fleet. When Watertown was awake, she was either loopy from the morphine, shivering and sweating from her high fever which just wouldn't break despite the doctor's best efforts, or she was filling a pan with diarrhea 90% of the time. The rest was spent telling jokes and exchanging war stories with her marine friend. Both had a lot in common as it turns out.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you over that compactor. You were just trying to have a little fun." Mac said.

"Water under the bridge, major." Watertown replied with a smirk. "Besides, I enjoyed your reaction even though you had me scared shitless."

"Did I now? Interesting." Mac mused.

"Never underestimate a marine." Watertown laughed. She instantly regretted it, the motion causing her to dryheave again. Mac placed a bucket under her head as a few drops of bile found their way into the bottom of it. "You really should have something. Soda, water? Anything to throw up."

Watertown sighed. "I'm a submarine ma'am. I can afford to be tough." She replied. Mac gave her hull a pat.

"Get some rest. I'm going down to the cafeteria. Want anything?" She asked.

"I'd take a salmon fillet but I'd probably just throw it right back up again." Watertown replied.

"You'll be better soon." Mac assured and left.

Watertown sighed. Mac was right, rest would do her some good and she was feeling sleepy again. Yawning, she reached up with a fin, and turned out the light.

...

After nearly 3 months in the hospital, Watertown was released and sent back to her berth for an additional 2 weeks of recovery time. After that, she'd take a physical to determine her state of readiness. In the meantime however, she was just happy to be back in the water. Feeling quite giddy she chased her stern as she zipped around the harbor, squealing with glee. Mac chuckled. She was happy to see her friend so joyful. Jaws parted and tongue lolling, Watertown sailed up to her.

"Fancy a joyride, major?" She asked. "Surface the whole time. You can ride at the top of my sail."

"Why I'd be honored Watertown." Mac replied. Watertown giggled as she stepped across.

Lt. Rabb arrived at Watertown's berth only to find the submarine missing. "Excuse me." He said to a nearby dockworker. "Where's USS Watertown?"

The man chuckled and pointed out to the harbor. "Giving free tours, sir." He replied.

Watertown could be seen zipping about from place to place, giving Mac a full guided tour of the submarine base. Lt. Rabb chuckled, finding the sight of the pair adorable. "Sometimes what girls need are other girls." He said.


	3. Chapter 3: Honor Code: Cat and Mouse

Vacelia's gray muzzle flashed as the moon's rays hit it. The old cruiser grimaced as the pains of her arthritis acted up again. Either that or her leukemia. She was too old to sail, let alone participate in war games. If they were games that is. She had no intentions of taking part in any simulation. What she did would be for real. Her target, the American cruiser USS Kyoga. She too was an aging warship. They'd last confronted each other off the coast of Cuba. They were attempting to enter port at the same time. Neither would give way. Kyoga had a broken nose and Vacelia 3 broken ribs out of that. Arleigh and Lazerov respectively were furious and both ships got a serious talking too. Served them right for causing the healers extra work, she supposed.

Now Vacelia was about to pull the same trick on her American rival. She increased speed to full, hiding her pain under a slight grimace.

Kyoga recognized the contact on her radar at once. She didn't need the radio call to do so.

 _"Vacelia, been a while."_ She said.

 _"Aye. How's the nose holding up?"_ Vacelia asked.

 _"Better than your ribs I'm sure."_ Kyoga growled, the topic sensitive for her.

 _"Good. Because it's about to be rebroken."_ Vacelia growled.

 _"What are you up to Val?"_ Kyoga hissed.

 _"Nothing you'd want to know."_ The Russian replied.

She was at 300 yards and closing, so close that the lookout could see her profile speeding towards them. Kyoga knew it'd be too late to evade collision. She threw her engines into reverse, knowing she'd be unable to stop in time.

 _"Not again."_ She thought before, crunch. Kyoga would've squealed as her nose broke again but she wouldn't give Valecia the satisfaction.

As it was, the Russian didn't just hiss in pain as she'd done the last time Kyoga's bow had broken her ribs, she screamed. She wasn't faking either, she truly sounded as though she was in agony. Kyoga wasn't aware of her rival's delicate condition but she now suspected something was seriously wrong with her. Valecia came to a full stop several miles later and both ships drifted. Kyoga pinching a wire across her nose to stem the flow of blood. Valecia holding her side, jaws parted and tongue lolling as she gasped for breath.

"V-Valecia?" Kyoga called. "Are you alright?"

"J-just peachy, Kyoga." She replied, her voice tight.

"Why did you do that? The Cold War's over." Kyoga said.

"Not for me." Valecia replied and with that she engaged her engines and raced off into the night.

...

It took Kyoga some researching before she discovered that Valecia, suffering from rhemitoid arthritis and terminal leukemia was scheduled to be decommissioned and scrapped following her return to Russia.

"Oh Val..." Despite herself, the American felt sorry for her. No ship deserved her fate. Kyoga was beginning to understand Valecia's intentions. Rather than die humiliated in the scrapyard, she would go down fighting. She knew she stood no chance against Kyoga. As she got word of the missile launch aboard her rival, Kyoga felt a flash of fear run through her. Regardless of her intentions, Valecia could very well start a war this way. "Valecia, what have you become?" She whispered.

...

Valecia's aging hull couldn't take impact as well as her rival's could and it burst open, flooding most of the compartments before the doors were shot. Despite her own perilous situation she did her best to ensure the two American officers aboard were safe. It wouldn't do to be remembered as the ship who killed two important foreign officials.

Then came the hit. Kyoga had fired her own missile in return and it made it through her defenses. It impacted below her bridge on the port side. Valecia's scream could be heard by all the men inside her and she shuddered bow to stern. The wound was a mortal one, she knew this. But her time was limited anyways and she'd come here never intending to come out. Water did its job and she began to roll on her side, resisting its weight long enough for her crew to get to safety.

Kyoga approached as she picked up survivors, her gray-blue eyes soft, sympathetic even.

"Don't." Valecia rasped. "I don't need your pity."

"That implies that you want it." Kyoga replied.

Valecia bared her teeth. "Don't push it Yank. I can still kill you." She said.

"Yeah, but you won't. You came here intending to die yourself. Maybe bring another down with you but you failed in that already." Kyoga said, her voice deathly calm.

Valecia whimpered. "So you know then?" She sighed in defeat.

"No ship deserves your fate." Kyoga replied. "Let me help you."

"No one can help me now." Valecia rasped, coughing. She spat blood and more glistened on her teeth and her lips.

"Let me kill you." Kyoga suggested.

Valecia looked at her, a flicker of hope lighting her dull green eyes. "Please." She begged. "End the pain."

Kyoga nodded, moving alongside and lifting the Russian's head so it rested against her. She pressed the muzzle of her five incher between Valecia's green eyes.

"I am ready." The Russian murmured.

"You can close your eyes you know. Might make it easier." Kyoga said.

"For you or for me?" Valecia snorted. "I want to look upon my killer. I fought with honor, I will not shy away from that now."

Kyoga sighed, locking her weapon in position.

"We were never friends Kyoga but we were the best of enemies." Valecia smiled, despite her pain.

"Goodbye, Valecia." Kyoga managed.

The shot rang through the night. 20 miles away healers Arleigh Burke and Admiral Lazerov exchanged knowing glances, the latter tearing up.

"I'm sorry..." Arleigh whispered.

"She wanted this. It is every ships' wish to die at sea. Very few ever receive it. I have to honor her choices." Lazerov replied.

Kyoga looked down into those lifeless green eyes, trails of blood running down between them from the hole that marred that gray head. Ignoring this, Kyoga leaned down and kissed her dead rival, pressing their bows together.

 _"Fae Olympia de fellow Oceania, sienna."_ She whispered.

Then she did something she'd never done in her entire career. She buried her bow into that lifeless side, feeling both the healed rib injury and the new one, and cried.


	4. Chapter 4: Hyjacked

USS San Pedro was always reassured by the tight security surrounding her kind so being hijacked wasn't exactly something she'd expected. Raglin and his men boarded her unexpectedly. Her reactor was on standby so all that was needed doing was to turn a key and away she'd go. She shuddered as she felt it heat up and tried to scram it but found she couldn't.

"A clever little device I planted." Raglin told her. "Any attempt you make to shut it down or resist my commands will make it surge, causing increased doses of radiation to enter your bloodstream. It's nonlethal but it will hurt you."

San Pedro sobbed as the pain hit her. It felt as though her very blood was on fire.

"That's barbaric!" Lt. Roberts cried.

"It's the only way to get her to listen." Raglin snorted without emotion.

He gave the order to cast of and San Pedro reluctantly left the base, her home, before dawn and sailed into the Atlantic. Rajin, feeling she wasn't going fast enough, had an electric whip in his hands which he used on her side. San Pedro squealed, increasing her speed at once. "Move it!" He snarled, giving her a crack on her port quarter. Hating him with a passion, San Pedro increased to flank speed, reaching open sea before she was ordered to dive.

"No!" She growled, trying to resist.

"Now, San Pedro." Raglin snarled. "Don't force me to use harsher methods of getting you to obey my commands." He turned a dial a quarter turn to the right and the submarine squealed in pain. He'd rigged her reactor so each time that dial was turned, it would flare up, causing her agonizing pain as her blood burned.

The submarine panted. "Alright, alright!" She cried, doing as she was told. She disappeared beneath the waves, realizing that once she'd done so, she'd be almost impossible to find.

...

When Ellison had gotten word of San Pedro's hijacking she immediately set a course for her lover's last known position. "I'll find you, San Pedro. I promise whatever it takes, I will find you." She whispered.

...

San Pedro recognized the acoustic signature at once. _"I'm here."_ She thought over the bond. _"Find me please..."_

 _"San Pedro.."_ The relief was evident in Ellison's voice. _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm alright for now. Raglin has a neural magnetic device planted on my reactor. Any attempt I make to resist scrambles my brain and causes the reactor to flare up. It's not lethal but it hurts like a bitch."_ San Pedro told her.

 _"He won't kill you. He needs you to get wherever he's going."_ Ellison replied.

 _"Death might be preferable to what he may have planned."_ San Pedro said. _"Ellison, listen to me. This man is a rogue. He wants to use me to destroy a city if he doesn't get the $100 million. None of my weapons are nuclear tipped, thank Poseidon. But at the first indication of him launching one of my missiles, you shoot it down and sink me."_

 _"San Pedro, I..."_ Ellison tried to protest.

 _"I mean it!"_ The submarine growled. _"I won't let this man win. I'll do what I can on my end. I'll keep you informed."_ With that, San Pedro cut the connection.

Raglin meanwhile was on the phone with the Admiral.

"I mean it Raglin. You bring San Pedro back into port and you do it now!" was the order.

"Not unless you give me what I want." Raglin replied. "$100 million dollars or I destroy an American target. You have 12 hours."

"Don't listen to him, Admiral!" San Pedro cried.

"Quiet you!" Raglin snarled. San Pedro screamed as the device activated again. This time Rajin waited for nearly a minute before he turned it off. "And unless you want more of that I suggest you start cooperating."

San Pedro was sobbing too hard to reply. She shivered from the pain, fins twitching uncontrollably.

"You hang in there girl, I'm coming to get you!" the Admiral promised and the line went dead.

...

When Ellison started pinging for San Pedro, the submarine was forced to dive deep into a thermal hot spot, hiding her signature. Her mate was expecting that though. Raglin ordered a torpedo loaded into one of the tubes and San Pedro managed to instead load a fake one which would give off the same acoustic signature. She got another torture session, this one lasting 90 seconds but she did at least allow them to slip away unseen and unheard.

Lt. Rabb tried banging against her hull and screamed to get them to hear her and for a few seconds it seemed like it would work. _"Lt. Roberts is a hostage like me."_ She told Ellison. _"He's being held against his will. Don't harm him unless absolutely necessary."_

 _"Understood."_ Ellison replied. Even across the bond the worry in her voice was evident.

San Pedro dived to 170 feet to get her trim, purposely cavitating as she did so. She turned her attention inward to where Raglin and Lt. Roberts were talking. The Lt. had just been unbound.

"Okay, you've proven you can steal a submarine and evade pursuit. Can we please go home now?" Lt. Roberts asked.

"Not until I get my hundred million." Raglin replied.

"They're not gonna give you the money." Lt. Roberts snorted.

"Then I'll keep the submarine. I bet I could get a hundred million for it on ebay." Raglin chuckled.

"I'm worth six times that much you bastard!" San Pedro snarled, feeling insulted.

"For the last time, you, be quiet!" Raglin growled, giving her 2 minutes of agonizing pain. "Next time it'll be 4 minutes. Watch yourself."

Lt. Roberts was horrified and stood up, confronting Raglin. "Is this all a big joke to you?!" He asked.

Raglin wasn't intimidated. "As a matter of fact, it's deadly serious." He replied.

"You'd kill innocent people. I don't buy it." Lt. Roberts said disbelievingly.

"You don't. What would it take to convince you?" Raglin asked, leaning forward.

"No, don't bait him Lt." San Pedro whimpered. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt someone.

"A missile to Brooklyn, or to Kennedy Airport. How 'bout a real torpedo a the Ellison." Raglin growled.

This set San Pedro off. "You dare even touch her!" She snarled, grimacing at the slap to her console.

"Ooh does somebody have someone special?" Raglin teased.

San Pedro snarled in reply. "That's none of your business." She hissed.

"As I recall, everything that goes on his ship is a captain's business." Raglin replied, giving her another dose of pain.

When she recovered, San Pedro panted and replied "I am not your ship. And you, are most certainly not my captain."

He turned his attention back to Lt. Roberts. "Prepare tube 4 to fire." He ordered.

"Prepare tube 4 to fire, aye sir." came the reply.

"No..." San Pedro whimpered.

Raglin looked smugly at Lt. Roberts. "Please, Lt." San Pedro begged.

"Alright, alright." Lt. Roberts growled. In a quieter voice he added. "I believe you."

"You better because you may have to convince them." Raglin replied.

...

Ellison got confirmation of San Pedro's position. She was heading east after having fallen prey to her sonar buoy trap. What she did not expect or welcome was her captain's orders to launch the helos with orders to sink San Pedro.

"You can't do that sir!" She cried.

"I can and I just did." He replied.

Gathering herself for a moment, the frigate growled "If you kill her, you'll have to kill me too. Because she is my mate!"

Both him and Lt. Rabb seemed surprised by this. "Does Raglin know?" The latter asked.

"If he didn't before, he's surely forced San Pedro to speak of it by now." Ellison replied. "There's no need for weapons captain. I can track her with our bond and Raglin would be none the wiser. He doesn't understand our kind."

"I can't risk a populated city on this." Her captain snarled.

The helo's started their run. _"I'm sorry, my love."_ Ellison thought as the bombs were dropped.

They got lucky that the explosives were low charge. _"Bang your dead."_ She thought to her mate.

 _"Raglin says to tell you 'you blue up a decoy, return to base'."_ San Pedro replied. _"You have to evacuate the cities."_

 _"You can't evacuate New York City. It's impossible."_ Ellison thought.

 _"It's our only hope."_ San Pedro replied. _"Short of sinking me and Lt. Roberts."_

 _..._

San Pedro was now 80 miles from New York Harbor, nearly within range of her missiles. She knew she had to do something to stop Raglin, stop him or die trying. Now she just needed to figure out how.

"Lt. Roberts." She whispered in her native tongue.

"San Pedro, what is it?" Lt. Roberts replied.

"I need your help. I must stop Raglin but I can't do it alone." She said.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked and she grinned.

...

 _"His missiles were aimed at the Statue of Liberty."_ San Pedro thought to Ellison.

 _"My captain just got orders from her superiors. If you get within 60 miles of New York, I'll have to sink you."_ The frigate replied.

 _"You already know what I've told you about that. Do it if you must. I won't think any less of you."_ San Pedro answered.

 _"I can't kill my own mate."_ Ellison thought, anguished.

 _"Do it!"_ San Pedro snarled. _"To protect thousands of lives, you must destroy me if it comes to that! Do you understand?"_

 _"I understand."_ Ellison sighed. _"I love you."_ She added.

 _"And I love you. I always will."_ San Pedro thought back and broke off the connection.

So far, her plan with Lt. Roberts was working. He was speaking to the Navigation Officer now. Raglin was in the captain's cabin and San Pedro had purposely locked the door from the outside so he couldn't get out. The submarine snickered at her own ingenuity.

 _"Staging a mutiny against my own captain."_ She thought. _"I am one naughty girl. Just hope I don't have to make a habit of this."_

"If he ordered you to fire a missile at the Statue of Liberty, would you do it?" He asked.

"It won't come to that." The man replied.

"But would you do it?" Lt. Roberts pressed.

"Do you want to be gagged again, return to your seat." The officer growled.

"We have to stop him from doing that." Lt. Roberts growled.

The officer looked around him before replying "He's my CO. I can't go against my CO."

San Pedro knew this implied he didn't like what Raglin was doing but had no authority to do something about that.

Lt. Roberts replied "You don't have to do anything. Just let me talk on the radio for one minute."

"No."

"I can convince the navy that Raglin isn't bluffing. They might change their mind about the money." Lt. Roberts replied.

"They're not gonna change their mind."

"Then maybe they'll negotiate." Lt. Roberts said.

"Sir with all due respect, I'm a $600 million Los Angeles-class submarine." San Pedro put in, grimacing away from the expected pain she'd receive. She got none.

"Go on, old girl." The officer murmured.

"I'm an experienced officer and a teacher to the next generation of my kind and surface ships alike. Sinking me is a last resort, especially for Ellison. She'd as soon shoot herself in the head than sink me." San Pedro replied.

"You've got 1 minute." He said. In a louder voice he added to the two other officers in the room "Take a break Webbs. You too Hal, I've got it."

Lt. Roberts wasted no time getting on the radio. Him and Lt. Rabb talked for a few minutes but the navy wouldn't give up the money.

San Pedro decided to cut in. "Then you must destroy me, sir." She said.

"Who is this?" Lt. Rabb asked.

"USS San Pedro (SSN-780), Los Angeles-class fast attack submarine, sir." She replied.

Lt. Rabb looked to Ellison's captain who nodded.

"Where are you making this call from?" Lt. Rabb asked as the captain soothed Ellison when she gave a cry of anguish, trying to reach out to her mate over the bond.

San Pedro gave over the coordinates. Her attention was then diverted back to the control room where there was a commotion. "I have to go sir. Find me and sink me, swiftly." She ordered. "Before people are hurt."

Lt. Rabb was about to hang up when the submarine added something. "And-and tell Ellison I love her."

The frigate whimpered. "San Pedro, please..." She begged.

"I'm sorry." The submarine whispered and the line went dead.

Wiping away her tears, San Pedro forced herself to go on.

...

San Pedro knew Ellison would find her. Hiding under a surface ship was the oldest trick in the book and she trusted her mate to remember that. Raglin knew what she'd done and San Pedro paid the price for her trick. A nearly 10 minute long torture session ended with her falling unconscious, body twitching in convulsions from the attack. The Navigation Officer took over the helm as Raglin prepared to escape.

"San Pedro this is the USS Ellison. San Pedro this is the USS Ellison, please respond." Lt. Rabb radioed.

San Pedro knew that Ellison would fire on her, she heard the sounds of her mate's torpedoes being loaded on deck. Raglin took control and turned her towards the surface.

"USS Ellison, this is the San Pedro. We've concluded our exercise. Repeat we've concluded our exercise. We request permission to return to New London."

Ellison knew something was wrong and she tried reaching her mate but she wasn't getting any response. Not even a buzz in the back of her mind that would determine her presence. A void was left in her place and it was growing. Ellison recognized the signs of a breaking bond at once. The submarine was out cold and weakening fast. The attacks put too much stress on her reactor and it was starting to scram up. It something wasn't done fast she would die.

"San Pedro, Ellison. Stay at current position and be ready to receive boarding party." Ellison's captain radioed.

"Captain, I'm not getting anything from her. The bond, it's breaking up. She's dying!" Ellison wailed.

"Easy now, we'll get a crew over there and determine what happened. Don't worry. She's gonna be fine." He assured her.

...

Ellison closed in on her mate and at the sight of her near motionless form she broke down, holding San Pedro to her side. "Please wake up, please..." She begged.

San Pedro was taken into New York where she was immediately placed in the ICU unit at the Brooklyn Navy Yard. Ellison paced frantically just outside, having been refused entry.

After several hours a hospital ship approached. "How is she?!" Ellison asked frantically.

"Weak, traumatized, but alive." She replied. "She was lucky. Raglin had placed a electromagnetic device on her reactor. Whenever he activated it, it used the reactor to send a pulse through all her major systems causing unimaginable pain. Lt. Roberts' reports indicate that each time she disobeyed an order, Raglin used it on her. The first time was 30 seconds, the second 1 minute, the third 90 seconds, the fourth 2 minutes, the fifth 4 minutes, and the sixth 10 minutes."

"That sadistic bastard!" Ellison snarled. "Will she be alright?"

"She'll live. Though there is the possibility of Rheumatic heart disease, Endocarditis, and at worst, Pulmonary heart disease." She replied. "All are most likely outcomes of this though which one has yet to be determined. One thing is for sure though, each one would require a limited duty status at best. Though my recommendation would be to decommission her as soon as possible."

"Thank you for your time, commander." Ellison said. The hospital ship saluted and left.

Ellison entered the yards, being stopped just outside San Pedro's quarters. "Family only." A guard growled.

"USS San Pedro is my mate." Ellison hissed back and pushed past him into the room.

San Pedro was lying on her side, hooked up to various machines that watched her reactor closely. There was a slight murmur but nothing too serious. Her heart rate spiked as she opened her eyes. "Ellison..." She whispered.

Waves of love, fear, worry, came over the bond.

 _"What were you thinking?" "Don't ever do that again!" "I was so worried." "I love you!"_

Over and over again. The two embraced, San Pedro's fins gripping her mate's hull tightly. She couldn't, wouldn't, ever let go of her.

"I could've sunk you." Ellison murmured.

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you did." San Pedro replied. "Lives were at stake."

"To kill my own mate though... That's unforgivable."

"Oh I'm sure you'll find a way to make it up to me." San Pedro said with a grin.

"But how?" Ellison asked.

"Kiss me?" San Pedro suggested.

This Ellison had no trouble doing as she leaned down to give San Pedro the best kiss she'd ever received.


	5. Chapter 5: Fire in the Blood

Though she was an old ship, Coral Sea knew that the feeling in her veins was not normal. For days she'd felt a burning sensation near her engineering spaces. Sometimes it was so intense that she'd be reduced to a whimpering mess. Despite her captain's instance that she return to port, Coral Sea was determined to keep going.

Her gaze moved from that of her task force to the flyer that was inbound for her flight deck.

"They're here." She murmured.

Maybe Rabb and McKensie could figure out what was wrong with her...

...

"One minute she's fine and the next, all the power goes out and she's screaming like a banshee, thrashing about like a whale on a harpoon line." the XO said as he walked Rabb through the main passageway, stepping over bulkheads as they went.

"Anything like this ever happen before, sir?" Rabb asked.

"No. She's had her fair share of aches and pains, they all do when they hit their double digits, but nothing like this." the XO replied.

"Walk me through what exactly happened that night sir." Rabb said.

The XO was about to reply when a third voice interrupted them.

"We had just launched our third Tomcat into the air. Three more were lined on the deck awaiting their turn. I'd just watched them clear when I felt this, burning." Coral Sea paused.

"Go on." Rabb prompted gently while the XO stroked the nearest bulkhead to soothe her.

Coral Sea swallowed hard. "It was like I'd been set on fire. But this fire was in the veins, engineering... it's always engineering." She sighed.

"So this isn't the first time it's happened?" Rabb asked.

"No sir." She replied. "But it's certainly the worst. They started not long after I was recommissioned and they keep getting worse and worse. Whatever it is, it's spreading. I-I'm afraid that the next one might kill me, sir." She finished.

"I won't let that happen. You have my word on that." Rabb whispered.

"I trust you sir." Coral Sea replied. "From one aviator to another."

...

The fire that Coral Sea had described turned out to be acid that was corroding her pipes, her veins. No one, not even the captain, could explain how it happened.

"No ship has the ability to produce acid in that concentrations, especially not when it flows around her bloodstream." the XO said.

"Then how did it get in?" Rabb asked.

"Sabotage?" McKensie asked. "We all know that men can be antsy under conditions like these. And Newman was in the engineering spaces a few hours before the accident."

"Give the word boss and and we'll be one man lighter." Coral Sea growled.

"No. We don't know for certain if Newman was behind this or not." The XO replied. "Nonetheless, I agree with the JAG. We may have a saboteur on board. You will help them with their investigation. No crazy tricks."

"Yes sir." She replied, disgruntled.

...

True to her word, Coral Sea helped Rabb whenever possible. The more Rabb investigated, the more he became convinced that Newman was his man.

Eventually Mckensie put her foot down. "I think you're chasing the wrong bogie flyboy. If anyone's behind this, it's Yarbro." She said.

"Yarbro's a geek, Mac." Rabb replied.

"Yeah a disgruntled former navy geek who likes to prove he's smarter than everyone else." Mac retorted.

"He creates problems and then fixes them. Kind of like a fireman who-who torches a building just so he can put it out." Coral Sea added.

"Dinner for a week says it's Newman." Rabb said to both of them.

"Buying or making?" Mac asked as Coral Sea focused on the pair with interest.

"Buying." Rabb replied.

"Then you're on." Mac said and they shook on it. A wired cable came down from the ceiling overhead.

"Oh no, just Mac. I'm not paying your fuel bill." Rabb growled.

"I can eat human food." Coral Sea grumped. "Steak is my favorite."

Rolling his eyes, Rabb shook on it.

"Nothing personal but um, that last meatloaf you made was nasty." Mac said, standing up.

"You're dogging Harm's special meatless meatloaf?" Rabb asked, insulted.

Coral Sea faked a gagging noise and he shot her a glare. She giggled, completely non-remorseful.

"Let's put it this way. If you were to make the 'Harmon Special' on this ship, they'd have to unload it with the toxic waste." Mac replied.

Coral Sea stifled a snicker. "That stuff is so nasty, I doubt even Watertown would eat it." She said.

"OI!" cried the submarine. The carrier laughed.

Rabb was stunned. "Wow, that's a little harsh don't you think? You didn't like it you could just say 'I don't like your meatloaf Harm'. You don't have be insulting." He said, wadding up his napkin and throwing it at her.

She turned and looked at him, smiling good naturedly. He leaned back in his chair with a sigh.

...

A few minutes later the whole place shuddered as Coral Sea suffered another attack. Rabb was on his feet in an instant, racing up the flights of stairs for the main deck. He clung to her island as she rolled on her side. The Tomcats on deck were fortunate to be lashed down or they would've rolled off into the sea. Watertown was there to support her carrier. The submarine was doing her best to minimize the worse of her thrashing.

"It hurts! It hurts!" Coral Sea wailed.

"I know. I know but I've got you. It's gonna be okay, kiddo. It's gonna be okay." Watertown answered. Her voice remained calm though the worry shown clear in her eyes. Rabb considered them fortunate that Watertown was a submarine. They were experts at hiding their emotions. The last thing Coral Sea needed right now was for anyone else to panic.

The carrier was out of control, thrashing about like an injured fish in a net, her eyes darting about, wide and scared, like a cornered animal.

"It's engineering again. We've got fire alarms going off in the amo locker and the wardroom galley. A flood alarm going off in enlisted berthing. I'm trying to shut them down but the power distribution keeps shutting down the generators." the XO reported.

"Shut down all non essential systems." The captain ordered. "We've got to get those Tomcats aboard."

"Coral Sea you have to right yourself." Rabb ordered. "You've got planes inbound."

The carrier didn't seem to hear him. If she did, she didn't or couldn't respond. She was thrashing so much that the second was most likely. If she spoke she'd most likely bite her tongue.

Watertown spoke up now. "Fight it kiddo. Your planes need you." She growled.

The big carrier whimpered. She stopped thrashing but her hull still shook from the pain. Her eyes were glassy and unfocused.

"Get up, you have to get up now!" Rabb ordered.

Coral Sea tried, falling back with a shriek. "I can't!" She wailed.

They were interrupted by a splash. "Man overboard!" Coral Sea cried, leaping up in a flash.

Watertown instantly moved away. If the man was alive, he wouldn't be crushed between their hulls at least. The submarine spotted a body. "I see him." She picked him up gently with her port fin, checking for a pulse. She shook her head. "Broken back, he's dead." She reported.

"He must've fallen from the top of your island." Rabb realized. "Looks like you'll be buying dinner after all." Realizing that Newman must be the man behind it, he went belowdecks.

"Me? Who said anything about me buying!" She cried indignantly. Another wave of pain overcame her and she moaned.

Watertown pressed against her before she could roll again. "Easy." The submarine murmured. "Focus on me. Focus on my voice."

At her encouraging, the carriers' eyes became less glassy as they turned to her. "Watertown..." Coral Sea whispered as though she'd only just realized the submarine was there.

"I'm here kiddo." Watertown replied. "I'm here." She nuzzled the carrier and Coral Sea returned the gesture. Already she was feeling much better. Then she gasped.

"What, what is it?" Watertown asked, worried.

"Fire in HazMat." Coral Sea gasped. "For real this time."

Watertown at once tried to thing of something she could do to help. If fire set off those chemicals... Coral Sea nudged her, shaking her from her thoughts.

"No chance." She said. "I won't have you risking yourself for me."

"But that's my job." Watertown replied. "I will defend you at the cost of my life."

"Not this time Watertown." Coral Sea answered. "Not this time..."

...

In the end the fire was put out, Newman captured and contained. Coral Sea wanted to just throw him overboard and be done with it but it was unbecoming of a naval officer so she accepted the brig sentence. She still made sure Newman's remaining stay aboard was a miserable as possible though. Miserable to the point that he requested repeatedly to be transferred to the submarine.

Watertown found this amusing. "As if he thinks he'll have an easier time over here." She said.

"You'd be harder on him than I am." Coral Sea chuckled.

Watertown smiled. "Perhaps." She allowed. "What are you going to do now?" She asked.

Coral Sea sighed. The incident hadn't entirely been resolved without some changes. The acid in her systems would cause her problems for years to come. She'd likely experience the same events that plagued her on this voyage though in less frequency. But they'd increase in severity, until the acid reached her heart and killed her. Estimates gave her another 5 years before that time though, 10 if she was lucky.

"I don't know." She admitted. "Inform Naval Command of my situation. I'll likely be decommissioned for this but it's no better fate than what awaits me if I stay in."

"We could hide it." Watertown suggested. "You have several years before your condition would be a serious issue. Given your age you'd likely be decommissioned by then anyways."

Coral Sea sighed. "Are you so eager to get back at Webb's interference in your case or do you just not want to see me go?" She asked.

"What do you think." The submarine shrugged.

Coral Sea nudged her friend. "I think you worry too much for your own good. If we're made, we'll both be in a lot of trouble." She said.

"I know." Watertown replied.

"And yet you'll help me anyways?" Coral Sea asked.

"You are my friend, ma'am." Watertown replied. "A great friend and a great commander. The navy would be blind to decommission you."

"Well then, we have a patrol to finish." Coral Sea said. "Back to your station, soldier."

Fighting back a smile, Watertown saluted. "Aye, ma'am."

...

WATERTOWN'S VOICEOVER

 _1 year after this incident, USS Coral Sea was decommissioned and euthanized humanely on 8 October 2000. It was a kinder fate than that which awaited her. Rogue agents and ships cannibalized her for parts before finally scrapping her. I know my old friend would be rolling in her grave at the disrespect she was shown but Coral Sea was always a patient ship. More patient that she should've been if you ask me. But revenge isn't something she would want. She'd want me to carry on her final order to me: "Be patient, be kind to all those around you, both vehicle and human, even if they are not kind or patient in return. Show compassion when others are not compassionate. Be loving when others show hatred. Be the leader I've always known you to be, Watertown. This is my final order to you." It was an hour after that the needle was put in and she-within a minute... It was quick at least._

 _She was the first carrier the anesthetic was used upon. The first to die in a humane, uncruel way. Now that legacy is being carried on as Enterprise was euthanize following the removal of her reactor. But she died at her birthplace, the one place she always felt safe and secure. We'll all mourn for her. I know Missouri in particular is distraught. But her legacy, and that of Coral Sea will live on._

 _As long as we remember them, they are always with us._


	6. Hardships

_Based on the episode "Odd Man Out" San Antonio helps a new crewman save his marriage._

San Antonio watched her latest addition to her crew with some concern. He was good at his job for a Petty Officer new to the job. She had yet to get a taste of his cooking skills but he was supposed to be one of the best on the base. He was only going out to sea because her old Petty Officer broke his foot. She never liked his cooking anyway. Why she was concerned for his replacement began with the introduction of a JAG lawyer.

There was word of a JAG lawyer on base, ordered in to help with the backlog of legal cases. San Antonio was helping direct men on a crane as they lowered a missile into its hatch. It was a tricky operation as the hatches on her back were extremely sensitive, one wrong move and the submarine could be sent into a frightened frenzy. And that's exactly what happened. The clang had both the captain and the JAG lawyer's heads snapped about in her direction. They were off running for her the moment she lunged forward, snarling. Restraints and a bridle on her head kept her from going far but she still thrashed, fins striking the pier and causing damage. The JAG lawyer risked getting in close, grabbing her reins as they snapped towards him. Sheer muscle wasn't going to work and the lawyer opted instead for a more practical approach. A simple finger press to a pressure point on her neck and San Antonio was down on her belly, her breaths coming in quick huffs as she relaxed. "Good girl." The lawyer side. The sub looked up at him, noticing the familiar gold dolphins on his chest. "You're a bubblehead." She said. "Aye." He agreed. "Huh. Tell the rookies up there to be more careful." She gestured with a fin to the men still sitting chilly in the crane. Apparently this wasn't their first sub freakout. "I will." He promised. He gave her a scratch behind the ears and she purred. She could trust this man.

...

"So the captain won't let him go see his wife, even if it would save his marriage?" San Antonio asked. "Nope. He wants me to do it." "Typical." She and the lawyer who she'd sense learned was named Sturgis (yes, she had a laugh at that one) were at her dock. The submarine was nearly ready to go out to sea on a 60 day patrol. "Even if it will save his marriage? How sad." The sub sighed. "You know that's the saddest thing I have to see on my job. I've never had to see anyone die thank the Ancients but to see those wives as their husbands pull away. You know, the last thing they see is their husbands going off with another woman." "They're husbands are doing their duty." Sturgis said. "Black Woman, that Other Woman, Mistress, Black Mistress. Bleepity bleep bleep." San Antonio said. "I've heard all that and more." "So have I. And it rhymes with the good ship, the ship that brought my husband home." Sturgis countered. The sub snorted. "They're forced to share their husbands because of me. I'm not a friend, I'm a threat to them. I'm a threat to their marriage, their family. I mean if something happens it's my fault!" "Not necessarily." Sturgis said. "Angel Shark was entirely on the Russians." The Ohio-class sighed. "Help me with this." Sturgis begged. "You're the only one with the authority to override the captain's orders." The sub was thoughtful. "You'd be saving a marriage. That's not exactly something that would make you a threat." He encouraged. "There is that." She sighed. "Very well, I shall do as you ask."

...

"Um sir, where are we going exactly?" The Petty Officer asked. "I thought I was going to see my wife." "You are." Sturgis replied. "But as you know the captain does not approve." "So I'm going against orders then." The Petty Officer said. "Not exactly." The Petty Officer looked confused so Sturgis explained. "The captain's authority only extends so far. Sometimes his orders can be overriden." "But I thought no one could do that." "One can." Sturgis replied just as San Antonio climbed out of the water, shaking herself off as she shrunk to the size of a Great Dane. "Thanks for the gift." Sturgis commented, ringing out his coat. The sub giggled. "Sorry sir." She turned to the Petty Officer. He'd gone pale. He now knew why Sturgis had insisted that he bake a fresh pie and bring it with him. The initiation for a cook involved bringing a food offering to the submarine. If she liked it you were welcomed aboard. If not, well let's just say there are never any repeat offenders. With shaking hands he set the slice of raspberry filled pie down in front of her and backed off, head respectfully bowed. San Antonio approached and sniffed it once, twice before taking a bite out of the corner. Bits of crumbly bred fell out of her mouth as she chewed. She must've liked it for the slice was gone in a few quick bites and she was soon shoving her nose into every nook and cranny on the Petty Officer, searching for more. Sturgis laughed. "Good I take it." He said. "Best pie I ever had." She grinned. "How'd you know I liked raspberry?" The Petty Officer exchanged glances with Sturgis. "A lucky guess?" He tried. The sub snorted her disbelief but didn't press the issue, falling in beside him. Her head was right next to his left hand and she purred as she was stroked.

Sturgis hung back with San Antonio as the Petty Officer went into the diner and came back out with his wife. The pair were speaking urgently to one another and it appeared that they'd made up. "Sweetie, it seems only fair that I give you the opportunity to meet the woman that will me sharing me." He gestured to San Antonio as she approached. The submarine could smell the scent of coffee and treats from a distance and put on her best cute face. "Aww." No worries about slaps or catfights here. The wife was taken by those eyes instantly. San Antonio purred like a kitten as her neck and ears were scratched before rolling on her back, fins pawing at the air. "You're just a sweet puppy aren't you?" San Antonio licked her face. "Ack, fishy!" The wife squealed but she was laughing. San Antonio grinned also, dissolving into happiness as she was rubbed and petted. Maybe this wife wouldn't be so bad after all.


	7. The Epidemic

_A virus breaks out on an American submarine and tragedy strikes the fleet.  
_

"Standard English"

 _"Submarine"_

 **"Korean"**

Cathedral City was patrolling the Sea of Japan. Her highly tuned ears could detect something off her port flank, not directly behind her so well within her range. Her muscles tense and she growled. She hated being followed. To let the other submarine know she knew they were there she pinged it. The other sub squealed and made a 180, heading for a nearby reef through which a mere 15 foot wide channel ran. "Must be a midget." She mused. She winced at the distinctive sound of hull scraping against reef and knew that the little sub didn't make it unscathed. The damage was severe enough for her to surface and Cathedral could distinctly see the crewman scrambling for the lifeboats. The sub herself was wailing in agony. Against her better judgement, the Los Angeles-class moved forward and held the midget. "Deep breaths now." She murmured. The sub whimpered, murmuring something in North Korean before her eyes closed and she fell limp against Cathedral's hull. Combatant or not, the Los Angeles-class wasn't about to treat her dead companion like an enemy. Gently she rasped her tongue over the midget's head. "Fair winds and following seas sister." She whispered.

1 day and JAG had already sent out a man. She had to hand it to the Advocates. They sure could provide a speedy response when they needed to. The officer in question was a Commander Sturgis Turner, apparently a submariner himself and he settled in quickly. Much quicker than his partner who was of South Korean descent and was asked to come along on this mission for his language skills. Before climbing down from the sail, Turner paused and turned towards the bow. He snapped a quick salute and said _"Taleo." "Taleo Commander."_ Cathedral replied, both pleased and flattered at the recognition. This one had manners at least.

The Koreans were being kept in the torpedo room and Turner got to work fast, questioning the captain first who put up a good resistance until Turner threatened him with never seeing his country again. The men were in an uproar with at least six shouting their desire to defect. _"That's the worst good news I've heard all day."_ Cathedral sighed to Turner. _"Yeah well I can't change their minds. If they want to defect, that's their right."_ He replied. _"Are they talking?"_ She asked. _"Not unless they are promised to be standing on sovereign US soil."_ He replied. " _Well I'm not exactly the earth but I am sovereign territory."_ The submarine growled, her voice deep enough to produce vibrations throughout the ship. She felt insulted. _"Easy, don't work yourself up too much."_ He said, stroking a bulkhead. She purred and relaxed though she was still annoyed. Their moment was interrupted as Turner's partner came in. "Well?" Turner asked. "They won't cooperate." He replied, frustrated. _"You know I can't help but wonder if there's a large enough difference between North and South Korean dialects."_ Centreno mused. _"Where do you hail from?"_ He asked. _"Guam, where else?"_ She snorted. _"Can you understand submarines from Bangor."_ He asked. _"Point taken."_ She agreed with a sigh.

Cathedral knew something was wrong. She knew it the moment the man went into the bathroom. Her concern spread amongst the atmosphere of the crew until quite a large number of them had converged outside the door. Sturgis weaved his way through. _"Something's wrong sir."_ Centreno whimpered. _"I can sense it. Something's very wrong." "Don't worry, Centreno. I'll handle it."_ He replied and forced the door open finding the man face down on the floor. "Get the coreman in here!" He ordered.

 _"What's the diagnosis Doc?"_ She asked an hour later. The coreman was biting his lip so the submarine knew it was bad. _"First off Cathedral, my name is not Doc!"_ He growled and she stifled a snicker. _"Second off, and know that I don't have the tools to get an accurate diagnosis but..." "Your suspicion please?"_ She asked rolling her eyes. _"I spent an hour trying to disprove this ma'am but I think its SARS."_ He replied. Centreno's breath hitched and Turner gritted his teeth. The submarine was more than a little concerned and she had a right to be. They all did. SARS coronavirus as it was known was a highly contagious respiratory ailment that could kill if left untreated and in the confined space of a submarine it was practically assured that if one man caught it the rest would too. _"I never thought I'd say this but I hope you're wrong Doc."_ She said.

Cathedral came up to periscope depth and deployed her snorkel at 55 feet. It would allow her to ventilate the air for her crew. She herself stuck her nose clear of the surface and breathed in deep, taking in fresh air to filter out what may be contaminated in her lungs. After 30 minutes she dove again. As it turned out she wasn't in the clear. Within the hour she herself was coughing. Small coughs at first but they quickly grew in intensity. Soon she was struggling to maintain a steady course as her coughs wracked her from bow to stern. She was shivering constantly, unusual for a deep sea submarine. They were used to the cold. She surfaced and the coreman took a temperature reading. "103."* He said. "You have it, girl." Cathedral whimpered and her gaze flickered to her captain. Both were thinking the same thing. Would she even survive this patrol.

It was too long days before the submarine reached Dutch Harbor in the Aleutians. By the time she entered the harbor she was running a 105 degree fever, was seeing double, and was beginning to have convulsions. Medical ships swarmed her, getting her into sling where she could rest. She wheezed as she breathed and couldn't even speak. She'd lost her voice days ago. Mostly she just slept as an IV dripped much needed fluids into her. And when she was awake she was groggy and regarded the world through half-lidded eyes that were glazed and dulled by sickness. Usually when a ship caught a disease like this one she was put down. SARS had no cure for submarines but being under 10 years of age may've spared Cathedral that option. The navy opted to wait and see what happened. If she could ride it out maybe she could be alright. If not, then they would have no choice but to put her down if the virus didn't claim her first. Cathedral fought hard to prevent that from happening. She'd always been a fighter. Since she was born she'd proven herself a fighter. She fought for 2 long weeks but by the end of those weeks it was clear the virus was getting the better of her. Her resistance was only delaying the inevitable.

Turner came to visit her the day she was scheduled to be put down. The lawyer was failing to hold back his tears and despite her illness, Cathedral nudged him with her snout, offering a raspy whimper. She couldn't speak but the message was clear. _"Don't grieve."_ She felt his fingers as they brushed her hull with expert gentleness and she purred. Her eyes slipped closed and she didn't even feel it when the needle stuck in. Her head dropped to the ground with a thud. She'd been lowered in preparation for this. She died within 30 seconds of the injection, her starboard fin up in the air, fingers interlocking with Turner's.

*Submarines have a similar temperature range as humans. Between 96 and 99 degrees is considered healthy. And anything over 103 can be life threatening.


	8. A Not So Close Call

Atlantis gathered herself as she watched the clock slowly tick down below the 2 minute mark. _"Recovery 1 you are go for launch."_ came the voice of the control tower and the shuttle grinned. "Ever rode 6 million pounds of thrust boys?" She asked. "I'm just a rookie at this honey." came the voice of Acton, her second in command. "You're the queen." Atlantis laughed lightly. "Flattery will get you nowhere, Lieutenant." She said.

Just then, an alarm sounded. Atlantis looked at her dashboard. "We have a seal leak in the external tank." She reported. "Hydrogen leak is imminent." The LHO mix was volatile enough while within the tank. If the hydrogen was allowed to expand outside, the entire stack would go up like Hindenburg! Despite the seeming seriousness of the situation, there was a significant lack of urgency in Atlantis' tone. The shuttle had good acting skills, but she couldn't hide the fact that this was a drill. Still, for her crew it was real enough. "Evacuate!" Acton gave the order and the 5 man crew filed out the crew hatch. In the event of a real leak, Atlantis was meant to blow the bolts holding her to the stack and retreat to safety but for the purposes of the drill, she stayed put. Instead she reported the progress to control. "Payload specialist has reached the basket. Number 2 basket is away." She said. _"Copy that Atlantis. Hydrogen leak in 30 seconds."_ Control replied. "Mission specialist has reached the basket. Number 1 basket is away." She looked back to see Acton pausing at the baskets, facing the hatch. _"What's he waiting for?"_ Control asked. "His commander." Atlantis replied, a note of pride in her voice. She was the only shuttle in the fleet who had opted to go Navy rather than Air Force. At last the commander emerged. "Go! Go!" He ordered and Acton jumped into his basket and hit the lever. At that moment, time seemed to slow down. Atlantis felt a cold chill run down her spine despite it being 90 degrees out. The cable holding the basket strained under the added weight of the astronaut, then with a bang it snapped and the basket, with Acton in it, fell 50 feet straight down. "No!" "No!" roared the commander and the shuttle at the same time. The commander jumped into his basket, the fastest way to the ground and readied to go after his fallen comrade. Atlantis blew the bolts holding her to the stack and slipped down gracefully to the ground which she hit at a run. She reached the basket in a matter of strides. It was lying upright but with both ends of the cable splayed around it. She looked inside and instantly felt sick. "Oh god..." She moaned. Acton lay in a sitting position up against the corner of the basket, his skull split wide open. One of his legs was bent at a funny angle. The chill returned and for Atlantis, there was only one question. Who had killed the Lieutenant!

6 hours later found Atlantis resting in her hanger. She expected there to be a chewing out for her actions. Blowing the bolts was a last resort, meant only for emergencies. With the mission still on, there was a chance it would have to be delayed in order to get her refitted to the stack. Regulations stated that she had to remain detached for at least 24 hours while her blood flow was re calibrated for the ground and horizontal positioning. But there had yet to be anything handed down the pipe. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of a fighter coming in at high speed. All flights had been grounded following the accident so, her curiosity roused, Atlantis poked her head outside. An F-15 landed smoothly on the runway and stopped. It had to be a Navy pilot. Air Force boys had a tendency to use the tarmac. Rising to her wheels, Atlantis rolled onto the taxi way. "What's this about?" She asked the fighter. "JAG investigation ma'am." He replied. "That was fast." She commented. "Your mission is high profile ma'am. And the death of a Navy lieutenant means the Navy wants to have their own team in here as quickly a possible." He said and she nodded. "Yeah." She sighed. "Thank you, commander." "Ma'am." He nodded. Atlantis left for the briefing room, stopping by her hanger to grab her still unfinished report along the way. She knew that JAG would like to interview everyone involved as quickly as possible.

"The Navy must have an excess budget to send two of its lawyers here on a fighter jet." the General said. "Well, JAG asked us to be here as quickly as possible." Rabb replied. "I can see that." The General sighed. "Well, you're in luck. Because one of the astronauts is already in the briefing room. She saw Acton's fall. You can interview her first." He knocked on the door before entering. Inside, Atlantis was just finishing writing her report when she heard the knock. "Enter." She said. She rose to her wheels, standing at attention when she saw the General. "Sir." She greeted. "Captain Atlantis, these two are with JAG. They'd like to ask you a few questions." He said. "That's why I'm here sir." She replied. "You have 15 minutes, Captain. After that, you're needed on the MLP. " Atlantis straightened. "Yes sir." "You're going ahead with the launch?" asked Rabb. Atlantis noted he was a Lt. Commander. "Must be a pretty important mission." "That's need to know commander. Good luck." With a nod to Atlantis, the General left.

Atlantis turned her attention to the two lawyers who were both standing at attention. The girl was pretty, a dirty blond with dark tanned skin. Good toned muscles, probably from one of the sun belt states. Her partner was a head taller and Atlantis was struck by his aura of authority. His handsome looks hid his inner strength. This was a man who had seen and lived through hell, and become stronger because of it. Her respect for him went up a notch. "You may stand at ease." She said and both relaxed. "Ma'am," began Rabb. "Commander, I know why you're here and what you're going to ask." She interrupted. "I just finished writing up my report before you came. Read it over first, then if you still have questions you may ask me anything you like." She passed the report to Rabb who opened the file. While he was reading, his partner noticed something about Atlantis. "You have a piece of grating stuck in your nose gear." She said. Atlantis looked, spotting the chunk of metal. "Huh, so I do." "You didn't notice?" The blond asked. Atlantis shook her head. "No, must've gotten stuck in there when I blew the bolts. I hit one of the walkways on my way down." She explained. "May I take a look at it?" Atlantis eyed her. "You ever worked around shuttles before?" She asked. "No. But my father was an ex-fighter pilot. And he worked on a Tomcat farm as a lead technician in his later years." Atlantis thought for a moment, then consented.

Megan Austin was not the type of individual to be intimidated. She'd been around aircraft all her life, grown up in a man's world. But she hadn't been prepared to be face to face with a space shuttle, and a captain at that! Atlantis was big, easily a head taller than the tomcat she flew in on and twice as strong. Keeping in her view the whole time, Austin eyed the sliver. "Doesn't look like its punctured anything." She said. "Just missed the hydraulic lines." "Good thing too." Grunted the massive shuttle above her. "I need those hydraulics." "I can pull it out if you like." "Get on with it." Atlantis ordered. She winced only slightly as the piece came out. Austin was at her nose a second later. "I didn't hurt you did I?" Atlantis smiled gently. "Nothing I can't handle." She replied. "Captain," Rabb finished reading the report. "You state here you think Lt. Acton was murdered. Why do you think that?" He asked. "That wire had just been put up that morning. It was brand new and had been checked several times. There was no way it could've snapped. Not by accident." She replied. "So you think it was sabotage?" "I _know_ it was sabotage." The General opened the door. "Atlantis, time to go." He said. She nodded. "Coming right now sir." She said. "Commander, care to accompany me to the launch pad?" Rabb glanced at Austin and both seemed a bit confused by the request. "Very well ma'am." He replied, falling into step beside the shuttle. Atlantis watched her pace so he wasn't panting to keep up with her normally much longer stride. Once they were outside, she spoke up. "Commander, there was one thing I didn't put in my report and that was why I thought Acton was murdered." She began. "Go on." Rabb nodded. She took a deep breath. "It wasn't just the cable. Just before the accident I had this feeling. A chill running down my spine. I've only had that happen once before, the morning of my sister's fatal launch." "You sensed Challenger was going to die?" He asked. "I'm certain of it." She replied. "And I'm also certain that's what I sensed here too. I launch in less than 48 hours. Lt. Acton was murdered, Commander. And I expect you to have found the bastard that did this by then and nail his hide to the nearest office door." She growled. "Yes ma'am." He said, snapping off a salute. Atlantis returned it with her cargo arm and continued on to the pad alone.

"Out of the question!" 3 hours later found the General, Rabb, Austin and Atlantis alone in the control room. The shuttle had finished her prep work and was set to be mated to her stack in the morning. Right now, she was clutching a cup of coffee in a death grip with her remote arm and her blue eyes were flashing at Rabb's suggestion to pull Lowery off the mission. "We need Lowery. He's the only pilot qualified to fly this mission!" "Sir, wouldn't it be prudent to delay the launching?" Rabb asked. "Negative, we're going on schedule." The General replied. "Sir, it is my duty to summon a Navy board of inquiry and I can guarantee you that they will not allow Lowery on that spaceflight." Atlantis' eyes were like ice chips as she glared at him. "If you do that, then I can guarantee..." "Captain!" The General interrupted. "Close the door." "Sir!" Atlantis turned, slamming it shut. "Until recently, the US was monitoring eastern China and southeast Asia with a recon satellite in a geosynchronous orbit giving us real time images of the region. 26 days ago, we lost all contact with it. They think the power cells failed." The General explained. "Aren't there other satellites that can pick up the coverage?" Austin asked. "Only intermittently. We're blind 90 percent of the time." Atlantis replied. "And that's not a very good percentage given China's recent show of force." She noted how Rabb stiffened at this and recalled hearing about a Navy commander who had been captured by the Chinese recently. She wondered if Rabb was that commander. "You don't have a replacement satellite ma'am?" He asked. "Launched 2 weeks ago on a titan rocket. Unfortunately, the third stage booster failed and it never made it to proper orbit." The General answered. "That's why I'm going up. To give it a nudge." Atlantis added. "But its in such a low orbit that within a week it'll burn up. So we have to launch now! Dammit!" She cursed. "My sister is better equipped to handle this. Columbia knows how to handle low flying satellites." "You'll do fine Captain." The General reassured. "We have a day and a half until launch." "Which means we have 36 hours to determine what happened." Rabb said. "Which means times a wasting, commander. You'll have our full cooperation in this as long as you don't interfere with launch procedure." Atlantis said and Rabb nodded. "We'll nail the bastard for you ma'am." He promised and the General tried to explain the shuttle's answering grin as anything but bloodthirsty.

"Commander!" Rabb turned in time to see Atlantis bounding towards him. "Nice landing." She grinned. "You'll forgive me when I say I never want to pilot a falling brick again." He said. She chuckled. "Any leads?" She asked. "Gorlton." He replied. "He's the only person who could've had access to the lasers to cut the cable." "I concur." She glanced at the pad. "Keep me informed, commander." "The name's Harm!" He called after her. Shaking his head, he went inside. He had a suspect to catch.

Atlantis was in position but the last thing on her mind was the mission. She'd just received Rabb's file as she'd requested and after reading over it, she held the Lt. Commander in very high esteem. Her first look at him had been wrong. He hadn't just seen hell and lived through it, he'd seen worse, done worse and yet it hardly showed. It took a special type of man for that. _"Recovery 1, control how do you read?"_ "Loud and clear control, go ahead." Atlantis replied. _"Captain, do not grasp that satellite."_ It was Rabb. "Commander what was that?" She asked. _"If you grab that satellite there will be a major malfunction."_ "Explain." She ordered. She was so close to it she could grab it now if she wanted to. _"Gorlton sabotaged the arm._ _There's a charge in the locking mechanism that will destroy the satellite. You must not grab it!"_ Atlantis cursed. She was feet from it now. Quickly, she retracted her arm, swinging around out of the satellite's path. Then and only then did she close the claw on the end of the arm. A massive explosion tore the arm off its mounting. She squealed and for a moment, she couldn't see anything. Then, her senses returned. _"covery 1. Recovery 1 do you copy!"_ "Control, Recovery 1." Atlantis took a shaky breath. "Everyone's okay, though I'll be operating without an arm for a while." _"Understood, prepare to receive vectors for entry interface. You're coming home."_ "Copy that, standing by." She paused. "And tell the comm-tell Harm I owe him one."

50 minutes later, Atlantis made a smooth touchdown back at Vandenburg. "Not my most ideal spaceflight ever." She said as she rolled up to the General. "But it could've been a lot worse." She looked at Rabb. "Thank you, Harm." "My pleasure ma'am." He replied. "Atlantis." She corrected, blue eyes twinkling. "My name's Atlantis." She straightened. "You flew Tomcats, correct Harm?" She asked. "Yes Atlantis." He replied. Behind him, Austin and the General shared a knowing look. "One hour Atlantis, then I want you in medical to repair that arm." "Yes sir." She nodded, lowering herself down for Rabb. "Climb aboard, I'll let you fly this one." "I'm a little rusty." Rabb warned. "I can live with that." She grinned. The pair headed for the runway and Atlantis' engines roared as she took to the air. Austin laughed as Atlantis rolled inverted on the climb out, doing a barrel roll before waggling her wings playfully as she gained altitude.


	9. Andrews

Josh Pendrick could hardly believe his eyes. This field trip to Andrews was proving to be more lucrative than he imagined. Who ever thought he'd be climbing into the cockpit of an F-14. Now mind you his teacher didn't know where he'd gone off to. He'd given her and the class the slip which proved easier than it first appeared. He'd soon be regretting that decision.

Josh heard voices and ducked down behind the windshield. Two unidentified men and a petty officer emerged behind the hanger door. They were arguing about something. Josh listened quietly, realizing that the two men were going to kill the third. He held his breath as he heard the gunshots, accidentally hitting one of the Tomcat's controls. The clang sounded loudly in the quiet emptiness of the hanger. He bit back a curse as he heard the two men approaching his position. He did the only thing he knew how to do, run. Bullets flew behind him, several near misses. He ran until, as he passed a hanger on the far side of the base, something grabbed him by the scruff and pulled him inside. He started to cry out for help. "Quiet boy!" hissed a strong voice. "Or they'll hear you!" He was placed up high on a hard metal surface which he recognized as the back of a 747. He was resting at the back of the hump. "Keep your head down." said the voice again, it belonged to the 747. Josh did as he was told, hearing the men passed right outside the hanger. They paused, the voices getting closer. Josh could feel the 747 stiffen beneath him, back haunches readying to spring to the attack. Thankfully, the men didn't come inside and continued on. Josh breathed a sigh of relief. "I thought for certain they'd find us." He said. "Oh they knew I was in here. And they know better than to enter." The 747 said. "Thank you." Josh said. "You saved my life." She grunted. "Those men are part of a mafia that's been terrorizing this base for months. Not even I can get them to stop. But they can't harm me either." "So it's a standoff then." Josh said. "Aye, unless you can get some of your Navy friends in here to help. God, I can't believe I just said that." She added with a shake of her head. She helped Josh down to the ground. "Thanks again." He said and she nodded. "Just go and rejoin your field trip class before you get into more trouble." She said. "And remember what I said 'bout the Navy." "Yes ma'am." He agreed and ran off to rejoin his class. Angel sighed, shaking her head after him. "Hmph, kids." She muttered and turned to the back of her hanger. Well, at least the Navy might be able to properly deal with the problem on base.


End file.
